yurionicefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
You Only Live Once
You Only Live Once (収録アルバム) — первый эндинг аниме "Юри!!! на льду", исполнителем которого является Ватару Хатано, который также является сейю персонажа Георгий Попович. Автором песни является Гота Нишидера, композитором и аранжировщиком — Генки Хикота, также в аранжировке принимал участие музыкальный продюсер аниме - Кейсуке Томинага (PIANO). Треклист #You Only Live Once #タイトル未定 WILL BE UNVEILED SOON #You Only Live Once Instrumental #タイトル未定Instrumental Текст песни ТВ-размер Кандзи= You're so beautiful tonight 見惚れていたの 砂時計さえ C'mon and take my breath away 輝く為に生まれてきたと 輝きながら戦う君の姿 Waitin' for the light 何も聞こえない 煌めくButterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら君が教えてくれた |-| Ромадзи= You're so beautiful tonight mitoreteita no sunadokei sae C'mon and take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi no sugata Waitin' for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta |-| Английский= You're so beautiful tonight I was simply entranced Even the hourglass was C'mon and take my breath away You say we were born to shine Shining so bright, your fighting form Waitin' for the light I can't hear a thing There's a shining butterfly Amid the light In order to shine, I won't fear being hurt Shining so bright, you showed me the way |-| Русский= Ты так прекрасен Ты очаровал меня сегодняшним вечером Ты захватываешь мой дух, пусть даже песочные часы остановятся. Ты сияешь так ярко, Твое тело говорит: «Мы рождены, чтобы сиять». В ожидании света Я не могу услышать то, что если мы хотим сиять, как бабочки на свету, то боль не должна быть помехой. Сиять всегда - это то, чему ты научил меня! |-| Русский (Эквиритмический)= Ты красив, и в эту ночь Очарован я тобой, Время боль уносит прочь, Дух захватывая мой. Нам с тобой давно сиять — Для того и рождены. Блеском солнца затмевать, без сомнения Мы просто должны. Встретишь ты звонок — ничего не слышу, нет. Лишь бесящий мотылёк, Как всегда, летит на свет. Чтобы ярче всех сиять, Слёз и боли не боюсь! Ты даёшь мне сил летать, И больших высот я точно добьюсь. Полный размер Кандзи= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight　見とれていたよ 砂時計さえ止まる Take my breath away 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 戦う君が告げた waiting for the light 何も聴こえない きらめく　Butterfly 光の中で 輝くための傷は厭わない 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing 僕ら言葉をなくす 力尽きても Everybody knows you're right 君の姿は美し過ぎて When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day 今までの日が報われるほど響け Thunderous applause 輝くために生まれてきた、と 輝きながら 君が教えてくれた Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Ромадзи= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. Tonight mitoreteita yo sunadokei sae tomaru Take my breath away kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara tatakau kimi ga tsugeta waiting for the light nanimo kikoenai kirameku Butterfly hikari no naka de kagayaku tame no kizu wa itowanai kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing bokura kotoba o nakusu chikara tsukitemo Everybody knows you're right kimi no sugata wa utsukushisugite When you're sad and hard time We believe in you Oh I'm just dreaming of the day ima made no hi ga mukuwareru hodo hibike Thunderous applause kagayaku tame ni umaretekita, to kagayakinagara kimi ga oshietekureta Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Английский= Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're so beautiful. I was entranced by you tonight. Even the hourglass stops, So take my breath away. Shining so bright, Your fighting form declared, "We were born so that we could shine" Waiting for the light, I can't hear a thing There's a shining butterfly Amid the light "We mustn't fear being hurt so that we can shine" Shining all the while, That's what you taught me! Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once Ah… You Only Live Once Oh… You Only Live Once You're amazing; We're at a loss for words. Even if your strength expires, Everybody knows you're right. Your form is just too beautiful... When you're sad and having a hard time, We believe in you. Oh, I'm just dreaming of the day That every day up 'til now will resound like recompense: Thunderous applause! "We were born so that we could shine" Shining all the while, That's what you taught me! Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh- Oh… |-| Русский= Ах… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ох… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ах… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ох… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ты так прекрасен Ты очаровал меня сегодняшним вечером Ты захватываешь мой дух, пусть даже песочные часы остановятся. Ты сияешь так ярко, Твое тело говорит: «Мы рождены, чтобы сиять». В ожидании света Я не могу услышать то, что если мы хотим сиять, как бабочки на свету, то боль не должна быть помехой. Сиять всегда — это то, чему ты научил меня! Ах… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ох… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ах… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ох… Ты живешь лишь однажды Ты прекрасен, Тебя не описать словами. Даже если твои силы иссякнут, Все будут знать, что ты прав. Твое тело слишком красиво… Когда тебе грустно и трудно, Мы верим в тебя. О, я только мечтаю о том дне, Когда каждый день будут звучать Тысячи аплодисментов! «Мы рождены, чтобы сиять», Сиять всегда, Вот чему ты научил меня! Ох- Ох- Ох- Ох- Ох… |-| Русский (Эквиритмический)= Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Ты красив, и в эту ночь Очарован я тобой, Время боль уносит прочь, Дух захватывая мой. Нам с тобой давно сиять — Для того и рождены, Блеском солнца затмевать, без сомнения, Мы должны. Встретишь ты звонок — ничего не слышу, нет. Лишь бесящий мотылёк, Как всегда, летит на свет. Чтобы ярче всех сиять, Слёз и боли не боюсь! Ты даёшь мне сил летать, И больших высот я точно добьюсь. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Один… Раз… Один… Живёшь один раз. Ты прекрасен, как всегда, Нужных слов не подобрать. Силы тают иногда, только нужно устоять. Правит миром красота, Грусть дичая, не любя. Даже в худшие года Верим мы в тебя. Просто верь. В то что день придёт- Нам воздастся за труды. Отдавать весь труд наш в лёд, Точно сбудутся мечты. Чтобы ярче всех сиять- Слёз и боли не боюсь! Ты даёшь мне сил летать Как учил меня-твёрдо стремлюсь… А… А… А… А… А… А… А… А… Медиа Ссылки en:You Only Live Once Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и эндинги